


Calm After the Storm

by Magical_Persona



Category: BomBARDed
Genre: Nightmares, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 18:59:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14817039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magical_Persona/pseuds/Magical_Persona
Summary: Randy has a bad nightmare and Raz'ul being the good friend and bard-mate that he is helps Randy get some much needed sleep.





	Calm After the Storm

Randy was running through the halls of Strumlots. He was trying to run, but it was getting him nowhere. You can’t run from the demon in your stomach. He could hear Eddie’s laughter ringing in his head. His lungs were struggling for breath as his knees collapsed from under him.

He raised his hands to his head to see, for the first time they were covered in blood. He wasn’t sure how it had gotten there, but he knew it wasn’t his own. Something, he wasn’t sure what, prompted him to turn.

There he saw them. Yashee and Raz’ul lying face down on the ground in pools of their own blood. Some of the pieces clicked together. It was their blood on his hands. He had done this. He had killed his friends. He couldn’t remember how it happened, no matter how hard he wracked his brain.

“We did this, Randy,” Eddie’s voice blocked out any other thoughts racing through his head. “Look at what we can do together.”

“No!” Randy shook his head. This wasn’t what he wanted. His friends were the only thing he had left in this weird twisted world. He didn’t want to lose them. He couldn’t lose them.

He pushed himself to his feet. He didn’t want to be here any longer. The sharp tang of iron was starting to burn his nose. He couldn’t be here any longer. It hurt. It had been a long time since he felt the sharp pain of an emotional hurt. So long, he’d thought he’d become numb to it.

Once his feet were back under him he took up running once more. He turned a corner sharply before sliding to stop at Splash’s door. If there was one place he’d be safe it was there. He threw open the door, leaving a halfling-sized bloody handprint on the handle.

Once he was inside he leaned against the door. The small humanoid allowed his body to slide down the door as his legs gave out. There was no way this could be happening. It wasn’t real, it couldn’t be.

Yet, there was Splash, sitting behind his desk reading a paper. His teacher hadn’t noticed him. Splash’s fingers absentmindedly drummed a tune on the old wooden desk. It would be so easy to kill him. Right here, right now. He wouldn’t even know. No one would suspect a thing. What was one more person?

Then, Splash lowered his paper just enough to see who had entered. He didn’t smile when he saw it was Randy, but he looked less annoyed.

“I didn’t expect to see you here,” he said placing the paper on the desk. “Can I help you?”

Randy could only look at his hands once more. They were still covered in blood and as he watched the sticky red liquid became thicker. His movements didn’t register in his head, but the thud of Splash’s lifeless body hitting the ground did. For the first time since all this had started he screamed. It was a scream of hatred and anguish.

Hatred for the killer he had become. For the killer he had been forced to become. And anguish for his friends. For those he cared about but hadn’t been able to stand up to him. He had been trained to stab his friends in the back. Part of him had known that all along.

 

He wasn’t sure what caused his eyes to fly open. Maybe it was his own scream that had woken him. Maybe it was the cold sweat soaking into his sheets. Or, maybe it was his fast, shallow breathing. Whatever the case he was staring at the ceiling of his room. His hands were clean, and he could hear Eddie’s faint laughter.

Randy’s feet touched the cold ground as he padded to the commons. It was nicer in there than anywhere else. In the commons there was a little bit of everyone. Usumptin lay against the wall near the fireplace and Raz’ul’s potpourri sat on the table in front of the couch. It didn’t have the same strength as the night before, but it was soothing nonetheless.

Raz’ul stepped out of his room, stretching as the morning light touched the room. Randy was content to lean against the couch and watch Raz’ul go through his morning routine.

“You look exhausted,” Raz’ul said halfway through his stretch. “Did you sleep alright?”

Randy shook his head but couldn’t bring himself to say more. He wasn’t really up to talking about it. “Did I wake you?”

Raz’ul pointed to the sun streaming weakly through the window. “I wake up with the sun. It’s a Druid thing.” Then he turned the topic back to what was really important. “Was it Eddie? One day we’ll find a way to get rid of that thing.”

“It was a nightmare,” Randy replied.

“That doesn’t mean it wasn’t him,” Raz’ul pointed out. Then he sighed. “I’m going to remake the potpourri, would you like something relaxing?”

Randy gave him a weak smile. “That sounds great.”

Raz’ul set to making his newest aroma. He mixed in a few lavenders and anything else he could think of that would bring a more relaxing feel to the room.

“Next time you can’t sleep let me know,” Raz’ul said gently. “I’ll make you something that will put you right to sleep.”

“Thank you,” Randy said, closing his eyes.

These were the things he missed about being on the road. It was the small, gentle moment where they all grew closer. It was the three of them curling up together in a tent. That wasn’t to say he didn’t like being at Strumlots. He loved it here, but the road was where they grew the closest. It was where they had more of their heartfelt moments.

Raz’ul looked up from his finished potpourri to find Randy asleep on the couch. He gathered a few blankets from his room and a pillow. The dwarf settled them around Randy as best he could without waking his friend. If he could give the poor halfling even a few minutes of sound sleep he’d count his blessings.


End file.
